Three Girls, One Rachel
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: Rachel is not a normal girl. She has a cock. Plus she is having sex with Brittany, Quinn and Santana. What happens when they all get pregnant? Find out in Three Girls, One Rachel. Faberrittana. G!P Rachel. Puckleberry and Cherry friendship. Pucktana siblings.
1. So Like Rachel

**This is a G!P story. It includes Pezberry, Faberry and Brittberry. So that means that Rachel has the cock. This starts off with established Brittberry but secret Faberry. Pezberry will start later on.**

**Here it goes!**

Rachel Berry. She was not a normal girl. She was biologically a girl but she had something most girls didn't have. A cock. Yes, that's right. Miss Rachel Berry with a star at the end has a cock.

Rachel Berry was Lima Highs badass. She did what she want and said whatever she wanted, and didn't give a damn about what anybody told her. She was the epitome of badass riding a motorcycle to school in her signature leather jacket, and aviator sunglasses as a personal touch.

She didn't care for school and if it was up to her she would have easily dropped out and traveled the world with her customized bike and hot chick wrapped around her waist. Yeah you heard right Rachel Berry was a lesbian.

She loved women and was proud to say so. She didn't see the point of being with a man when you could have a soft body, nice boobs, and not to mention a gorgeous, nice pussy to cuddle up with at night. She loved women of all kind, and sure she may have gotten shit from some of the football players at school, but she would just get back at them by fucking their girlfriends…twice.

She found it hilarious when the ladies at her school diss her for her orientation, but would hardly wait a second to ride her dick.

Rachel had so many girls. But three caught her eye: Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Unholy Trinity.

Rachel was yet to get Santana but she had it going with Britt and is having a secret affair with Quinn.

Moans. Brittany was letting out so many loud moans. She was getting pound so hard by Rachel, it didn't make any sense. Rachel had Brittany on the wall of her bedroom pushing her cock in and out of Brittany. Brittany was so full of 8 ½ inches of pure Rachel. Brittany couldn't help herself.

''Yes, Rachel, yes! Harder! ''

Rachel obeyed Brittany and thrust into Brittany much harder. She had force. Brittany screamed. She moaned. Groaned. Everything!

''Rach, it feels so good! So fucking good! ''

Brittany soon was filled with Rachel's cum. Rachel was breathing so hard. She kissed Brittany while she pulled herself out of her. Brittany felt empty. Like… 8 ½ inches was out of herself. She fell on top of Rachel on the floor as they both breathed hard.

''I love you. ''

''I love you too, Britt. ''

The next day was Saturday. Rachel was at the basketball court with her friends Puck and Mike. She wasn't that cool with Finn but he was there too.

''So last night, me and Brittany totally did it. ''

''Get some Rachel. '' Puck high fived Rachel.

''I had her all on her walls and she couldn't stop riding my dick '' Rachel says. Mike laughed. ''Tina doesn't do that to me. ''

''What? Mike as much Tina is bitchy and mean, I would totally think she would let you in her pussy any time, any place`` said Finn. Rachel rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand him. Rachel's phone then buzzed. She answered it.

''Hello? ''

''Hey Rachel '' Quinn greeted through the phone.

''Hey. '' Rachel didn't say Quinn's name as she knew Finn would snitch on Brittany that she was cheating.

''I'm feeling really horny. I just got off the phone with Brittany on how you two totally did it last night and I want some of your delicious cock. ''

''Alright then. On my way. '' Rachel wasn't going to miss a booty call from Quinn. She needed to have Quinn. Finn and Puck always said she was tight. Well, it has been like a couple of months since they dated or had sex with Quinn so… too bad!

''Hurry up, Rachel. '' Quinn hung up after saying those three words. Rachel felt herself getting hard inside her pants.

''Gotta go, boys… and Finnessa '' Rachel said as she stood up. Finn rolled his eyes.

''Booty call? ''

''You know it, Puckerman '' said Rachel. She hoped in her car and drove the shortest way to Quinn's house. She knew that Quinn wanted her now.

**30 minutes later**

Quinn grabbed Rachel's dick and rubbed the tip on her slit, ensuring it was wet enough to go in. Quinn bit her lip to suppress a moan. Rachel position Quinn's ass before slowly guiding it down. Too slow for Quinn's liking, but she didn't move. She wanted Rachel to lead.

Quinn rocked her hips in a slow rhythm ensuring it was pleasurable for both her and Rachel. Quinn panted as she quickened the pace. She knew she'd blow at any minute, but she needed Rachel to cum first. She'd be in for it if Rachel didn't get off before her.

Once Quinn came, it would take a while before she was hard again. Quinn reached down to rub Rachel's breast as she rode her, and that made Rachel moan and quicken her pace. "Fuck, Quinn. Right there." Rachel panted; she too was close to cumming.

Quinn was bouncing up and down on top of Rachel as fast as she could go, but it wasn't enough to get her going. "Fuck me, Rach, just fuck me." That was all Quinn needed to say before Rachel lifted her hips up to meet with Quinn's.

Rachel looked at Quinn's tits bouncing up and down each time she thrust inside. She could feel Quinn tightening around her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Quinn panted her mantra. "S-so close." Quinn moved faster.

The room was filled with the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin. "Oh god, Quinn, I'm cumming." Rachel said before she climaxed. The liquid squirting from Rachel's body was all Quinn needed before shooting her load after Rachel. She had cum more than usual; she suspected it was due to refraining from sex for a while.

Quinn slumped onto Rachel. They didn't move for a while. "Next time we'll try reverse cowgirl." Rachel suggested.

Quinn sighed, she liked watching Rachel when she was getting fucked. She supposed waiting a week wasn't too bad, and releasing all that cum had been surprisingly pleasant. Quinn smiled at herself. "No."

**A couple of weeks later**

Rachel's party was the best. Everyone was there including Finn. She saw Puck dancing with his little sister Santana. Quinn was dancing with Kurt and Brittany was having a conversation with Artie about unicorns.

Santana soon saw Rachel and went up to her.

''Hey hobbit. ''

''Hey San. ''

''Looks like Britt and Wheels are getting along fine '' Santana said as she glanced over to Artie talking to Brittany.

''Yes they are. ''

''Better watch out. ''

''Why? ''

''Rachel, Brittany could get Artie any time, any place. ''

Rachel rolled her eyes. She took a sip of her drink the same time as Santana took a sip of hers.

''Sure she can '' said Rachel sarcastically.

''Don't believe me then '' Santana said. She then tried to walk away from Rachel but Rachel caught her hand and pulled her back. ''What? ''

''Let's talk then. But… it's too loud down here. We should go upstairs to my room. '' Rachel smiled when Santana grabbed her hand and guided her up the stairs.

''Where's your room? '' Rachel pointed to a door on the left. Santana smirked and opened the door. She walked in and sat on the bed bringing Rachel down to sit next to her on the bed.

''What did you want to talk about? ''

''Nothing. '' After that one word, Rachel leaned in and captured Santana's lips with a kiss. Santana was at shock at first but relented and kissed Rachel back. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel pulled away from Santana's lips and went to her neck.

Santana moaned as Rachel kissed her neck. Santana began to unbutton Rachel's shirt as Rachel kept kissing her neck. When the shirt was completely off, Santana roamed her hands around Rachel's stomach. She could feel Rachel's moans on her neck. Rachel removed her lips from Santana's neck and revealed a huge purple hickey. Santana smiled. She pulled Rachel on the bed. Santana got on top of her and kissed her neck. Rachel moaned and traveled her hands down Santana's back to her ass. Santana pulled away from Rachel's neck to her lips.

Soon, the scene had changed. They were both naked and Santana had Rachel lying on the bed as she rode her.

''Harder! ''

Santana rode Rachel harder. She bounced up and down and rolled her hips around in circles. Rachel moaned and couldn't help but lift up and capture Santana's lips with hers.

Santana was moaning into Rachel's mouth as they kissed.

Santana was feeling her climax coming so she rode it out. Santana bounced up and down. She then stopped and slowly slid up.

''What are you do- ''

Santana quickly slammed down on Rachel's dick. She and Rachel screamed. They both were breathing hard. Santana got off Rachel and put on her clothes. Rachel did the same.

''We should go downstairs with the rest of them. ''

Rachel agreed with Santana and they walked downstairs to where the party was still going on. They didn't seem to know that Santana and Rachel were gone. Puck walked up to Rachel so they can talk. Santana rolled her eyes at the two and went to join Brittany and Artie.

''Hey Britt-Britt! Wheels. ''

''Hey Santana '' Artie and Brittany say in unison.

''Where have you been? ''

''I was sleepy, Britt, so Rachel showed me to the guest room. ''

''Okay '' sweetly said Brittany.

**Next chapter will show the girls getting pregnant. **


	2. I'm Pregnant?

**New chapter!**

_**Brittany Pierce**_

I wasn't feeling good at all. I had a talk with Lord Tubbington and he said that I should go to the doctor. At first, I thought he was crazy but I finally gave in. My mother took me to the doctor. When I was in, she quickly drove away and went to take my sister to her Soccer practice.

I went up to the nurse and gave her my name and soon I was in the doctor's room.

''So what's wrong, Brittany? ''

''Isn't it obvi? I'm sick. ''

''I see. Do you have a boyfriend? ''

''Well, my girlfriend Rachel has a dick and she's top so I guess I can call her my boyfriend. '' The doctor nodded at my words. ''So… if I gave you a test, what would you think will happen? ''

''I'll fail because I didn't study and I'm not good at pop quizzes. Usually, I copy off Kurt Hummel's paper but other than that I copy either Finn's or Lord Tubbington helps me'' I say.

''I don't know who those people are. ''

''My friends and Lord Tubbington is my cat. ''

The doctor handed me 4 plastic sticks. ''Takes these. ''

''Are they white Twizzlers? '' I look at thethings in my hand.

The doctor shakes his head no. ''They're pregnancy tests. ''

''I'm sorry; I don't know how to take a test on pregnancy. ''

The doctor pushes me into a bathroom. He's so rude.

I took all 4 of the tests. After 3 minutes, I look at all of them. They all said pregnant. OMG!

I, Brittany S. Pierce am pregnant.

_**Quinn Fabray**_

I waited patiently in the doctor's office so I can see what is wrong with me and why I am always throwing up. I hope I'm okay.

''Quinn Fabray.''

I stood up and walked into the room. The doctor greeted me and ran some test. I sat patiently in my seat as the doctor made a weird, shocked look.

''What's wrong with me?''

''Uh…''

''Am I okay?'' I stand up.

The doctor nods.

''Then what's wrong with me? Why are you making that look?''

''You're pregnant.''

I was shocked. The doctor just said me, Quinn Fabray, the tightest girl in school is pregnant. What the hell? Was this doctor serious?

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, Quinn. You're 3 months pregnant.''

I let a tear roll down my face. ''No! No! Could you stop lying to me? Just tell me the truth.''

The doctor sighs before talking, ''Listen, Miss Quinn Fabray, I ran several test on you. The results ay you're pregnant and by the looks of you I think you're pregnant. You're 12 weeks. Exactly 3 months.''

Quinn recounts the days and weeks in her mind. 3 months ago was when she had sex with Rachel!

''Your due date is around August. We won't be able to tell you the exact due date now.''

''Alright.''

I have no choice but to raise the baby. I can't help but feel that it won't be right to do that. I was pregnant. With Rachel's baby.

_**Santana Lopez**_

Ugh! I hate doctor's offices. They make me so disgusted. They are so dirty. I play with my hair until I see the doctor walks in. 'Santana Lopez?''

''Yes, that's me, don't spread the fucking shit'' I feel some of his spit from his words land on my arm. Ewwww. ''And don't spray it either.''

''I'm sorry. So what are you here for?''

''Well, doc, I think I might be pregnant.''

''Hmmm… maybe an ultrasound will do.'' I nod and smile.

I lift up my Cheerios top a little so only my belly was showing. The lady spreads some type of gel on my belly. It was cold at first but soon I adapted to it. The doctor spreads it around and soon I see a picture appear on the screen.

''What's that?''

''I'm guessing a baby, Santana Lopez.''

''So what are you trying to say?''

''What I'm trying to say, Miss Lopez, is that you are pregnant.''

''Wait… how can I b-'' I think back to the time where Rachel and I had sex at her party not too long ago.

''Are you okay, Santana?'' I nod.

''Yea, yea… just tell me how long I am?''

''By the looks of it, I'll say around 3 weeks pregnant.''

I nod. It all makes sense. The last time I had sex was with Rachel 3 weeks ago. It is very weird that I, Santana Lopez would say the last time I had sex. I mean, I'm the little sister of a sex shark. When aren't I having sex?

Well, I just can't believe this. I, Santana Lopez am pregnant with Rachel's baby.

**Next chapter I'm going to skip ahead 2 weeks so Rachel already know.**


	3. All Rachel's Mistakes

**New chapter! Thanks to all the reviews and favorites and followers. I have a lot. This is the new chapter!**

_**Rachel's POV**_

My life is now shit! I can't believe this happened to me! I got Brittany, Quinn and Santana all pregnant. They all told me this. How in the world am I supposed to take care of them AND raise my three upcoming children? Sometimes I think I should just drop dead already. I can't do this. It's all hard but I have to imagine how it is like for Brittany, Quinn and Santana. They are all pregnant with my child.

OMG! I'm so scared. I just realized Puck is Santana's brother. What will he do when he finds out that I impregnated his little sister? Now my life is actually in danger. This will not be pretty.

_**No POV**_

Brittany went up to Rachel's locker. She handed her a picture of her sonogram. Rachel took it and smiled.

''How long are you?'' Rachel was still looking at the sonogram.

''About 14 weeks'' Brittany says.

''Just say 3 ½ months''

''Yea; I can't believe I'm this long'' Brittany squeaked.

Rachel nods. ''I know. Seems very long doesn't it.''

''What do you wanna have?''

''It really doesn't matter, Brittany. But if I had to choose I'll say a baby boy.''

Brittany nods. ''Alright! Well… see you later.'' She skipped down the hallway away from Rachel.

Rachel notices Quinn crying in the side of her eyes. She made sure no one saw her when she walked to Quinn. ''Quinn, you know crying isn't good for the baby'' whispered Rachel.

Quinn shrugs. ''I don't care, Rachel! I never did want this baby!''

''Well I do!''

''I don't care! You're not carrying this baby! I am. And I believe this is my decision! Not yours.''

''Yea but I'm just as important to this pregnancy as you are. You couldn't do this without me!''

''But I can do this pregnancy without you.'' Quinn ran away from Rachel.

''Hey, hobbit'' Santana says as she approaches Rachel.

''Hey Santana… what do you want?''

''I need some money.''

''For what'' Rachel asks.

''The baby, dumbass'' Santana says.

''Why'' questions the small Jewish girl.

''Because this baby is making me stressed as hell and making me so hungry.''

Little did they know, Puck was listening to their little conversation when they didn't know.

''Santana, you're only 5 or 6 weeks.''

''Yea and? So what, I still some money.''

Rachel dug into her pocket and handed Santana $25.

''This is it?''

Rachel nods and sighs. ''This is all I have, Santana.''

''I guess this could work.''

Puck walks angrily to the two.

''Hey Puck'' Rachel says.

''Don't say 'hey' to me. You got Santana pregnant?''

''What'' Santana asks. She looks up to her older brother. ''How the hell did you find this out?"

''I was listening to you guys conversation.''

''You were eavesdropping`` interrogated Rachel.

Puck shrugged. ''Whatever it's called. I can't believe you, Rachel. I thought you were better than that.''

''You know how I am, Puck.''

''I don't care, Rachel. How are you both going to disrespect me like that.'' He keeps looking at Santana and Rachel.

''Puck, calm down'' Santana says to her brother trying to cool down his heat.

''No, Santana! I'm not! How in the hell am I supposed to calm down when I know that my best friend! My best friend! Got my little sister pregnant! She's only 16, Rachel.''

''So! I'm 17! We're only a year apart.''

''I really don't care!'' Puck turns to look at Santana. ''Santana, I don't want you talking to her again.'' With that, Puck left. He left the two girls.

''I'm sorry`` Santana apologizes to Rachel.

'' 'S okay. I mean I can't blame him for being protective.''

''But he's too protective!''

''Santana, he's being a brother. He just doesn't want me to be in your life or the baby's life.''

''He can't tell me what to do, Rachel! You're going to be in our lives whether he likes it or not! I don't care! He can't tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I'm my own person and I can do whatever I f-'' Santana was interrupted by Rachel smashing her lips to hers. Santana was shocked. They were at school. Why would Rachel do this?! Especially at school!

When Rachel pulled back, Santana's eyes were closed.

''Santana?''

Santana walked away from Rachel. Then the bell then rang. Rachel walked away with everyone else to class but she couldn't help but think how much mistakes she made so far.


	4. Now They Know

**This is a new chapter that includes Cherry friendship.**

_**Brittany's POV**_

Rachel is spending a lot of time with Quinn and Santana. I wonder what they're talking about. And Quinn is looking a bit fat like me. But I'm rocking it. Santana is looks kinda fat too. I wonder if they're pregnant. What? They wouldn't be preggers without telling me would they? I hope not. Hey look! There goes Rachel with Mike Chang. I should go talk to them.

_**No POV**_

Brittany ran up to Rachel.

''Hi Rach! Hey Mike Chang!''

''Would you stop calling me Mike Chang? It's just plain Mike'' Mike said, annoyed.

''Well, since I am always addressed by my last name, I would like you to be addressed by your last time.''

''Brittany, you only get called Brittany Pierce by teachers'' said Rachel.

''Yeah, but everyone else around the world doesn't'' stated Brittany.

''Oh yeah? What do they call you'' Mike interrogated.

''Brittany Spears.''

''For the last time, Brittany, your name is Brittany Susan Pierce. Not Brittany Spears. Understand?''

''No, Rachel, I don't. I know that my name is Brittany Spears and so does little RJ.'' After those words were said, Brittany left.

Mike looked bewildered. ''RJ?''

''Uh… M-Mike… I have something to say to you`` Rachel says.

''What is it?''

''Brittany is pregnant.''

''What? Congratul-''

''And so is Quinn and Santana'' Rachel interrupted.

''Wait… what?''

''Mike, what I'm saying is Quinn, Santana and Brittany are all pregnant with my baby.''

''Wait… how did y- when did y-''

''The day before we had the basketball game with Puck and Finn, me and Brittany had sex. That same day when I got the booty call, it was Quinn. At my party, Santana and I had sex.''

''So, three girls, three pregnancies, three babies and one Rachel'' Mike says more than asks. Rachel nods.

''I'm sorry, Rachel, but as I can tell, one of your baby mommas is here'' Mike points down the hall to Quinn. Rachel turns around and sees Quinn, too. When Quinn finally reached the two, Mike left them with a fist pump with Rachel.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn. ''Hey.''

''Hey, Rachel. Uh… I wanna talk to you about what I said yesterday. I want to apologize to you.''

''Quinn, what you did really surprised me.''

''Rachel, you can't get mad at me because I don't want this baby.''

''But you can't tell me I can't be a part of my own child's life.''

''So! This is my decision!''

''Yea but I'm just as important to this decision, too! And I'm tired of you doing this to me! Quit acting like a bitch!''

Quinn froze. ''A bitch?''

''Quinn, I'm sor-''

''I don't fucking care! You're just going to call me a bitch!''

''Quinn, I'm sor''

''Just leave me alone, you motherfucker.''

Just as Quinn left, Santana was with Rachel.

''Two days in a row? You have seriously gotta tell me what is happening between you and Q-Bear?''

''She got mad at me because I called her a bitch'' Rachel said as the two walked down the hallway.

''Wow, Rachel. Miss Berry has guts.''

''What do you mean?"

''No one has called Quinn a bitch other than me. She didn't really reply back so I wonder what you did to her to make her reply back in fury.''

Rachel really wanted to tell her that Quinn was pregnant but she couldn't. How could tell Santana that she didn't only have her pregnant but Quinn, too. But what about Brittany? Oh, Rachel's life was screwed.

Santana eyed Rachel hard. ''What are you going to fucking pretend that I'm not here or something? Answer my fucking question, Hobbit.''

''Umm… Santana this might be very hard for you to understand but-''

Brittany stormed down the hallway to them with Puck and Quinn trailing behind her.

''I can't believe you, Rachel'' said Brittany with her arms crossed.

''What are you talking about, Britt'' asked Rachel.

''Oh, don't pretend like you don't know. Puck told us'' Quinn said as she went to Brittany's side.

''Told y'all what'' questioned Santana, looking at her brother.

''Oh, I told them that you're pregnant.''

''Why would you tell them that?!''

''Why is it so bad'' asked Santana.

''Because I'm pregnant with Rachel's baby'' Quinn says. Brittany looked at her in shock.

''What? I'm pregnant with her baby, too.''

Santana looked at Rachel. ''So am I'' Santana said.

''I can't believe you made me feel like this! Like I was actually going to give you a freaking chance!'' After saying that, Santana leaves. Following close behind her was Quinn and Brittany. Puck smirked at Rachel and left with the girls.

''When did my life come to this? Shit! I forgot to turn the water off in my sink'' Rachel said. She ran out the door and quickly into her car. She couldn't stop thinking about the girls.


	5. 2 girls and a boy?

**Sorry for the over-long update but here it is. The new chapter for Three Girls, One Rachel. I know Santana was originally suppose to be 3 months but I changed it to 2.**

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

Today, Brittany, Quinn and Santana all have an ultrasound. Brittany is now 5 months, Quinn is 4 1/2 and Santana is 2. Today we see if Brittany and Quinn are having a boy or girl and how Santana's pregnancy is developing. This will be the first time I talk to anyone of them since they found out about the others being pregnant, so this means drama!

* * *

**With Brittany and Rachel**

_**Rachel's POV**_

I walk into Brittany's room. "Sorry I'm late." I say as I sit down next to Brittany. "Hello, Dr. Johnson." Rachel says to the male doctor that stood before them.

"Hello, Rachel. So let's get started." Dr. Johnson said, getting Brittany prepared for the ultrasound.

"It tickles." Brittany says giggling as Dr. Johnson squirted cold gel on Brittany's slightly baby bump.

"Calm down, Brittany." Dr. Johnson says chuckling at the 17-year old girl's childishness.

"What's the gender?" Rachel asked, excited. Brittany nodded at Rachel's question looking back at Rachel. Rachel looks back at her and smiles. Brittany smiles back as well.

"Okay." Dr. Johnson says, that makes Brittany and Rachel look at the doctor, their gazing still in each other's minds as Dr. Johnson's talks.

"Seems like you two are expecting a boy! Congratulations, Brittany and Rachel." Dr. Johnson says, before leaving out to print extra copies of the ultrasound.

"So... a son." Rachel says.

"Yeah, I'll send you the names I think." Brittany says standing up, after cleaning off the gel.

"What? Why can't we talk right here, right now?"

"I just-I think-you know I'm just still mad, okay?"

"I understand that Brittany but-"

"I don't care." Brittany says as tears roll down her face. "I just don't care." Brittany runs out the doctor's office. Dr. Johnson walks in.

"Where's Brittany?"

"She left. Uh, I'll just give her the copies. Thank you." Rachel says, getting the 3 copies and then leaving.

* * *

**With Quinn and Rachel**

_**Rachel's POV**_

"So, what do you guys want?" The young nurse, Nurse Nancy, asked me and Quinn smiling.

"A girl." I say.

"A boy." Quinn says, smirking at me and then looking back at Nurse Nancy. Quinn just wanted to disagree with me for some unknown reason just to start a fight.

"Well, I wish you both the best. Quinn, I will call you after this so answer you phone. Bye guys." Nurse Nancy says as she leaves as Dr. Williams came in.

"Ha, ha. My favorite patients expecting a baby. Quinn and Rachel! How are you?" Dr. Williams ask. He seemed interested.

"It's good. But why are you so interested?" Quinn asked.

"I have welcomed my new daughter, Yolanda, to the world last week. That makes 6 kids."

"That's nice. I wish and you and Ivy good luck." I say.

"So let's begin." Dr. Williams says. In a few minutes, Quinn was ready and prepared. A black image appeared on a screen and Quinn and I could see the baby.

"Look at my baby." Quinn says, smiling.

"Look at it." I say, giggling.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"It's a boy! But I have an idea but I have to make sure it's correct. Anyway, any names for the baby?" Dr. Williams asked.

"I like the name Evan or even Blue." I say.

"Blue Berry? You suck, Rachel. I think Aiden or Michal would be a good name. I think Brandon could be a cool middle name."

"That's nice, Quinn, I will see you later." Dr. Williams says as he hands Quinn some copies. He leaves and Quinn leaves behind him. I sigh, following them.

* * *

**With Santana and Rachel**

_**Santana's POV**_

It was weird. Puck was sitting on my right side, holding my hand, angrily staring at Rachel and Rachel was on my left, fairly close and was staring angrily back at Puck.

Dr. Payne walked in. "Thank you!" I say as I see her.

"Hi, Santana. I can't believe it's been 16 years since I delivered you and now you're going to have you're own baby! Hi, Puck, I delivered you, too. I can't wait until you graduate. I'll be there. Hello, Rachel. You seem calm and excited today." Dr. Payne says as she prepares me.

"Just hoping the baby's fine, that's all." Rachel says.

"Alright. It looks like the baby's fine. She looks fine and healthy." Dr. Payne says.

"Wait, wait, wait! She?" I ask, happily. "It's a girl?!"

"Yes it is, it is. It's a little to early to tell but I'm 90% sure it's a girl. So..." Dr. Payne says. "And guess what? You're cousin, Ruby, just had a baby girl named Hillary." Dr. Payne says.

"That's nice." I say, smiling.

"Yeah, pretty nice." Puck says, pulling me closer towards him.

"It is. Tell Ruby I wish her the best of the luck." Rachel says, pulling me away from Puck towards her.

"Ok, stop pushing me! Dr. Payne, when's the next appointment?" I ask.

"Oh, call me Amy. We're basically family. And the next one is when you're 4 months, see you later." Dr. Amy Payne said, leaving.

"Alright, come on." I say, cleaning me belly off and getting up.

"Okay." Puck and Rachel say in unison.

"Ugh!" I say, moaning and throwing my head back as I leave the doctor's office. I can hear Rachel and Puck argue from behind me. I just hope they can change for the bay. We walk out the hospital. I rub my belly as Puck and Rachel continue to argue loudly behind me.

* * *

**So is it good? Review, I'll update pretty regularly now. Thanks!**


	6. I Think I Love

**New update! This one has lots of Faberry in it but Pezberry and Brittberry both appear. The girl, Dani, is the girl from The Glee Project Season 2.**

* * *

_**Quinn's POV**_

_**Oh my god, my life has changed. I thought I was having a boy. I mean, I still am but I'm having a boy... and a girl. I can't handle twins. It's already upsetting having to raise a boy by myself but a boy and a girl! This isn't right, I cant do this by myself!**_

* * *

**With Quinn and Rachel**

**_Rachel's POV_**

"So, you called me here. What's up? Anything wrong with our son?" I ask.

"No, umm. I'm not having just a boy." Quinn says.

"I don't understand. What do you mean, Quinn?"

"I mean, I'm not _just _having a boy. I'm having a boy and a girl." Quinn says, biting her bottom lip, looking at me for approval.

"Alright, that's fine. I mean I'm 17. By the time the twins are born, I'll be 18. I'm fine with that." I say, smiling at Quinn.

"Thanks, Rachel." Quinn says. We sat there, looking at each other. I slowly leaned forward, attaching her lips with mine. Instead of pulling back, Quinn kissed me back. I moan in the kiss, wrapping my hands around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we continue to make-out.

My phone, ringing in my pocket, interrupted us. I pulled back and answer my phone. It's my Dad, Hiram. He calls me to tell me to meet him and my other dad, Leroy, at the hospital. My biological mom, Shelby, is having her baby.

"I'm on my way." I say as I hang up.

"Bye Quinn." I say as I kiss her cheek before leaving.

"Wait, wait." Quinn calls out from behind me. I hear her mumble that she should have not trusted me. I sigh as I get into my car.

* * *

As I walk into the hospital, I see Brittany there laughing with some other chick. After I checked in, I walked over to Brittany.

"Brittany?" I ask.

"Oh hey, Rach. This is my girlfriend, Dani." Brittany says, pointing to the girl next to her.

"What's up? I'm Dani. I'm 18." Dani says, smiling at Rachel. "You must be Maggie's other Mother."

"Yes, I am. Wait, wait, wait. Maggie?"

"Yes, I decided to name my daughter, Mehgan and Maggie is her nickname." Brittany says, laying her head on Dani's shoulder.

"Wait, I thought we decided on Sophie as the baby's name." I say, crossing my arms.

"But Dani and I decided on Mehgan." Brittany says to me. "I'm sorry, Rach."

"Whatever." I say, leaving. I wanted to ask what they were doing there but I didn't even want to know. I see my Dads talking to my Mom's father.

* * *

"Hey guys." I say as I pick up my adoptive little sister, Beth. "What happened? Did Mom have the baby?"

"Yes, Rachel. Just a minute ago." My grandfather, Benny, said. "A little girl."

"Awesome." I say.

"And she looks kinda like you. I mean her eyes and smile." My dad, Leroy, says to me.

"Come on, Beth, let's go see our little sister."

"Ok." Beth says.

We walk to the nursery and look around our baby sister. I finally spot her. "Look, Beth." I say, pointing to the baby who's name says "Lola Heather Corcoran".

All of a sudden, I hear a voice next to us that says "Look, Cameron, there goes our little brother."

I look next to me and see Santana.

"San? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"My mom just had a new baby boy and I decided to go take Cameron to see him. Hey Beth." Santana says. "His name is Joshua Javier Lopez."

"Oh, my mom just had a girl named Lola Heather Corcoran. She was born at 7 lbs. 8 oz. at 10:51."

"My brother was born 5 lbs. 6 oz. at 11:13."

"Twenty-two minutes apart on the same day." I say to Santana, smiling.

"Yeah. Did you know Brittany has a new girlfriend named Dani and they plan on naming the baby Maggie?" Santana asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, nice seeing you." Santana says to me as she kisses me on my cheek. "Our sister, Zoe, is waiting for us. Bye." Santana says as she picks up Cameron and leaves.

"Nice to see you again." I call out to her as Cameron and her leave. I see her, Puck, Zoe, their older sister Serenity and their Dad.

I smile at Santana. I wish I could end up with her. I don't want Quinn or Brittany. I want **_Santana._**But wait, didn't I kiss Quinn? Didn't we make out at her house on her bed? Didn't Brittany and I talk to each other all night about the baby? Didn't I tell her I love her and she said it back? What's going on? I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize I had fell on the floor until I heard.

"Rachel!"

* * *

**Questions:**

**1.)****So was it good? **

**2.)Is Rachel ok? **

**3.)Does Rachel love Santana, Quinn or Brittany?**

**4.) Should Brittany go back with Rachel or stay with Dani?**

**5.) Should Quinn forgive Rachel?**

**6.) Who shouted "Rachel"?**

**Answer these questions before the next chapter!**


	7. The Pity Kiss

**New chapter! This is a two-part with more Pezberry. I realized while reading the comments, that Rachel should end up with Santana so... I decided to see how that works so. But Brittberry have a convo and Quinn plans some revenge on Rachel.**

* * *

**_Santana's POV_**

I saw Rachel fall on the floor. "Rachel!" I shout as I ran to her. Hiram and Leroy, Rachel's fathers, heard me scream her name and ran to us as well as Rachel's grandfather.

"What happened?" Hiram asked as he picks up Beth.

"I don't know, she just collapsed." I say to Hiram, looking down at Rachel.

"Well, let's get a-" Leroy started before Rachel opened her eyes.

"What-what happened?" Puck said as he ran up to the group.

"Rach, just passed out. We need a doctor." Hiram says.

* * *

_**Quinn's POV**_

It had been a whole week since Rachel passed out. The cause was stress. Maybe because she's dealing with three pregnant teenage moms she got knocked up. Well, that's what she gets trying to have all of the Unholy Trinity when she couldn't just had 1/3 of it which was Brittany since they were already an item. I kind of felt bad for her but hey, stuff happens.

* * *

_**NO ****POV**_

"Hey, Rachel." Brittany says as she walks in the room, with Dani by her side.

"Hey Britt-Britt, why'd you bring her?" Rachel asked, turning towards Dani.

"I just wanted to see you. Listen, Rachel, I want us to be friends for the sake of Maggie." Dani said, sitting down on a chair.

"I don't want to be your friend. I only talk to Brittany about the baby. And her name isn't Maggie!" Rachel says to Dani. "It's Sophie and I'm sticking with that name."

"Dani, can you leave us to talk for a sec." Brittany said to Dani. Dani got up and left. Brittany walked towards Rachel and sits at the end of the bed.

"Rach, why can't you accept that the baby's name is Mehgan?"

"It isn't cool, Britt, not cool. You can't just name our baby Mehgan without my permission. We decided on Sophie way before Dani came in the picture. Even before you got pregnant, you always said that you would like to name your baby Sophie. Why the change of heart?" Rachel asked.

"Because-because- it's none of your business." Brittany says, getting up and walking out. "Hey Santana." She says passing the girl as she stomps out.

Santana giggles as she walked over to Rachel. "What's up with Brittany?"

"I don't know. I just asked her why she is naming the baby Mehgan instead of Sophie." Rachel said. "Then she just stormed off. She looked angry and kinda stressed."

"Speaking of stress, how are you?" Santana asked.

"Fine. I'm feeling a lot better."

"You sure?" Santana asked, smiling.

"Yea." Rachel said.

"So, before, I came, I thought about the baby."

"And? What's up? What did you think about?" Rachel asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Calm down, calm down. I just thought how she's like the best thing that ever happened to me. Then I thought, what should I name her. Then what would her last name be. Then I thought about us and. Rachel, long story short, I don't want her to come in this world without both her parents being together."

"I couldn't agree more." Rachel says as Santana got up and grabbed her face and kissed her. It was so passionate and intense. Rachel couldn't do nothing but kiss back. After a while, Santana pulled back. Her and Rachel just stared at each other than Santana walked out.

"Everyone keeps walking out." Rachel says.

* * *

After a while, Rachel made a fast recovery and was allowed to go home. But she had to stay home from school for a while. But Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Mike would come and visit her regularly to talk about Glee and stuff.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

"Hey guys." I say as I see Kurt and Mike walk in. "Where's Tina and Mercedes?"

"Oh, they went to go visit Artie about something. They said they wouldn't make it today but would definitely make it the next time." Kurt says as he sits on Rachel's bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asks.

"Great. Feeling better everyday." Rachel sings.

"Yea, that's the Rachel we miss." Kurt says, chuckling.

"So, how's Glee club? What's the set list for Regionals?" Rachel asked.

"Not figured out yet." Mike says, walking towards the two. "Mr. Schue hasn't come up with it."

"We don't even know the theme." Kurt adds.

"Oh. How's the girls?"

"Good." Mike says, knowing what girls Rachel was referring to.

"That's great." Rachel says. The three spent an hour talking before Kurt and Mike had left. Soon, Rachel fell to sleep. But the 3 girls and all what happened in the past 2 weeks were still in Rachel's mind.

* * *

_**Quinn's POV**_

Phase 1: Get Tina and Mercedes into the plan.

* * *

**Questions:**

**1.) What's Quinn plan against Rachel?**

**2.) Why does she need Tina and Mercedes?**

**3.) Why didn't Brittany tell Rachel the reason for changing the baby's name?**

**4.) Why did both Brittany and Santana run away?**

**5.) Why does Puck run to see what's wrong with Rachel if he hates her?**

**6.) Why did Santana kiss Rachel?**

**Answer before the next chapter!**


	8. In Need of Help

**New chapter! Second part! I read the comments for the others so I decided to explore those ideas.**

* * *

_**Quinn's POV**_

"Thanks for coming." I say to Mercedes and Tina, who were sitting in front of me.

"What do you want, white girl?" Mercedes asked me, clearly annoyed.

"I want revenge!"

"On who?" Tina asked.

"Rachel. She ruined my life but not only my life, Brittany and Santana's life as well. And she broke up the Unholy Trinity. We were born together. Our moms were all pregnant at the same time." I explain.

"Baby's don't ruin lives. They're miracles." Tina says.

"Yea, girl, it's part of life." Mercedes says, shrugging.

"Whatever. So, you two are going to help me get revenge on the person who did my life wrong. Rachel." I say as I stand up and walk to my window.

"No way." Tina says.

"Yea, we are staying loyal to our friend." said Mercedes. I turn around and look at the two girls.

"Why would you guys stay loyal to Rachel? Didn't each of you hated her at one point. Maybe it can happen again." I say as I walk to the girls. I stood in between the two chairs, looking at the girls.

"Well..." Tina started.

"Exactly. Come on, you know you want to." I say as I sit down, smiling.

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other before looking back at me, smiling.

* * *

**_No POV_**

"Dani, this isn't your baby!" Brittany shouted to Dani.

"It is. She's going to know me as her other mother, not Rachel. She's not responsible enough to raise a baby. Look at her, do you really want that over this?" Dani screamed back.

"This isn't about you, it's about Rachel and I's daughter. Sophie isn't yours." Brittany said.

"What did I tell you about calling my princess Sophie?" Dani said, before her hand came up and smacked Brittany's face, sending her back on the bed. "Huh?"

"She's not your princess and her name is Sophie!" Another slap met contact with Brittany's face.

"To hell with that! Her name is fucking Mehgan and we are going to call her Maggie. And we're going to stick with that, understand?" Dani asks, her hand ready to smack Brittany if she didn't listen and said no.

**Brittany** didn't answer. Dani slapped her again. "Understand?!"

"Y-yes I un-der-der-stand." Brittany stuttered as Dani slapped her again, repeatedly.

* * *

**_Santana's POV_**

It's been a while since I've seen Rachel and I think I should talk to her. The last time we saw each other was at the hospital when I ran away when we kissed. The reason I kissed, well there's two reasons. One was that, well I had morning sickness. I mean, I'm 3 months pregnant. And the second reason, was that I tasted lip gloss. That's not mine. It was Quinn's.

After several make-outs, I know what it tastes like. Cherry and Strawberry mixed with a hint of Piña Colada. The taste lasts for about 3 weeks.

So, Rachel had kissed Quinn within those 3 weeks and I tasted it when I kissed her. No matter what, she kept telling me she wanted to be with me. I was going to give her a chance but the taste was still on her lips. Lucky, I kissed her and tasted it. Or else, I would've been a fool to go back to her.

I walk into Rachel's room. I see Beth there playing with toys and I see Rachel staring at something on her phone. I slowly walked towards her.

"What's up?" I ask her as I sat next to her on her bed.

"I just-umm, got a text from Mercedes saying that her and Tina couldn't make to our get together with Kurt and Mike because they're hanging out with Quinn." Rachel says, looking at the phone then looking at me.

"And, what's so bad?"

"And they said it's about a meeting with Quinn. Quinn! They barely even like Quinn and they cant stand her." Rachel says.

"I don't see what's so bad. It just some freaking hang out. I mean, you four hang out like every single damn day." I say, crossing my arms.

"Language." Rachel says, looking at Beth and then back to me. I roll my eyes as she continued. "And we've been planning this since like forever and now they're not coming!" Rachel says.

"Well, you still have Kurt and Mike and they're boys, right? And you're kinda considered to be a boy." I say as I stand up.

"You're right." Rachel says to me.

"Well, I fucking forgot what I was going to say at first so... bye!" I say, skipping out like I was Brittany.

I could tell Rachel was looking at me and I turned back and smiled at Rachel. But I wasn't looking and fell down the steps. That's when everything went-

* * *

**And over! Brittany and Santana's babies are in trouble!  
**

**Questions:**

**1.) Should Brittany tell someone about the abuse? And who should it be?**

**2.) Will Sophie/Maggie survive?**

**3.) Will Tina and Mercedes help Quinn?**

**4.) Will Santana be okay?**

**5.) Will Santana's baby survive?**

**6.) What will Rachel do about everything?**


End file.
